parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora
Dora: Hi, I'm Dora! Boots: And I'm Boots! Dora: & This is Benny,Isa & Tico! Benny,Isa & Tico: Hi,Hello,Hola! Dora: Today,We're Going to the Blue's Clues House! Boots: & We Get to Meet Steve,Blue & Their Friends! Benny: Let's Go! Isa: Wow,We're Inside the Blue's Clues World! Dora: We're at the Blue's Clues House!, Come On! Steve: Hi,It's Me Steve and this is My Puppy Blue. All: Hi Blue! Blue: (Barking) Steve: You Must Be Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa & Tico! Isa: Yes We Are! Tico: Hola Steve! Blue: (Barking) Steve: So Blue, What do you want to do Today? Blue: (Barking) Steve: Great Idea! Boots: Steve,What Does That Mean? Steve: It Means, We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure out What Blue Wants To Do Today, I Love Blue's Clues! Dora: We Love Blue's Clues too! Steve: We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's A Really Great Game!, Yeah! So, Blue's Pawprint Well Be On The Clues! Benny: Blue's Clues! Steve: That's Right Benny! Now what Should We Do To Get The Pawprint? Dora: I Have Something In My Backpack To Clear Off The Pawprint! Steve: Good Idea Dora! Dora: I need your Help,We'll You Check My Backpack To Clean The Pawprint Off? Dora: You Have To Say Backpack! All: Say Backpack! Backpack: Backpack, Backpack Backpack, Backpack I'm the Backpack loaded up With things and knick knacks too Anything that you might need I got inside for you Backpack, Backpack Backpack, Backpack Yeah! I Have Lots Of Stuff, But Dora Needs You To Find Something To Clear Off The Pawprint So We Can Play Blue's Clues! We'll This Clear Off The Pawprint? We'll This Clear Off The Pawprint? We'll This Clear Off The Pawprint? Yes,A Wipe Can Help Clear Off The Pawprint! Good Thinking, Yum, Yum, yum, Delicioso! Steve: Thanks (Wiping Sound) Good Job! Hey You Know What We Need To Play Blue's Clues, Our Handy Dandy? Isa: Notebook! Steve: Notebook Right, Come On! Sidetable: Hey Steve, Who Are they? Steve: Sidetable, Meet My Friends, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa & Tico! All: Hi Sidetable! Sidetable: Hi Friends! Here's Your Notebook. Steve: Thanks Sidetable! To Play Blue's Clues, we Gotta Find a? Benny: Pawprint! Steve: Oh, A Pawprint, Right & That's Our First? Tico: Clue! Steve: A Clue? Isa: A Clue! Steve: Then We Put it in our. All: Notebook Steve: Cause They're Blue's Clues,Blue's Clues. We Gotta Find Another Pawprint, That's the Second Clue, We Put It In Our Notebook, Cause They're Who's Clues? Boots: Blue's Clues! We Gotta Find the Last Pawprint, That's the third Clue, We Put It In Our Notebook Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! You Know What to Do! Sit Down In our Thinking Chair & Think,Think,Think,Cause when we use Our Minds,Take a Step at a Time, We Can Do Anything! Blue: (Barking) All: That we wanna Do! Steve: You Know, I can Tell I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Today, Trying to figure out What Blue Wants To Do Today. We'll You Help Me? All: Yeah Steve: You Will? Isa: Sure! Steve: Great! Did You See Which Way Blue Went? Benny: That Way! Steve: That Way, Thanks! We Are Looking For Blue's Clues, We Are Looking For Blue's Clues, We Are Looking For Blue's Clues, I wonder Where They Are! Benny: A Clue! Steve: You See A Clue? Where? All: Right There! Steve: Oh There It Is On These, Crayons, You Know What We Need, Our Handy Dandy? Dora: Notebook Steve: Notebook, Right! First We Draw A First Crayon, & Another,There! Crayons! So Our First Clue Is Crayons! What Does Blue Want to do, With Crayons? Benny: Maybe, We Shoud Find Two More Clues! Mr. Salt: Steve, Come Here Steve: That Sounds Like Mr. Salt. Isa: Let's Go Meet Him! Dora: Vamonos! Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Crossovers